


Markiplier x Reader: Mini Moves

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Markiplier - Freeform, Slash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you visit your friend in LA and she ends up bailing on you, Mark takes some baby steps towards something that might turn into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, shush, this is my first Markiplier x Reader that was ORIGINALLY posted on DeviantArt (same username). You can read it there, too, if you want.  
> I don't know, more readers are on Tumblr, I guess, so... Enjoy!

It started in the car.  
Mark Fischbach, one of your best friends, was picking you up from your house in Santa Barbara and taking you to his own in Los Angeles. Calmly, the two of you were sitting in the car, and, considering it was a long commute, you asked a friend if you could stay at their house for the night. Obviously, you weren’t staying with Mark because, well, wouldn’t that be a little weird?  
“Can we listen to music?” you asked at a stop light.  
“Like what?” Mark asked back, clicking at the radio buttons.  
“I don’t know. Something awesome.” Mark chuckled and clicked a button once more before a very odd song came on, something slow and soothing. “Did you put on a love song on purpose for this to be very awkward?” you asked, a smile on your face.  
“Maybe,” he replied, drawing out the word. You rolled your eyes and pressed for a different station. Eh, some kind of pop music or something. Suddenly, Mark changed the station back.  
“Hey, I was listening to that!” you said, mocking sadness as you pressed for your station.  
“And I was listening to that!” Mark laughed back. The two of you, for the next ten minutes or so, kept fighting over which station was better, to which you said, “I can’t stand love songs.”  
“How can you not like them?” Mark asked.  
“Because they’re stupid,” you explained. “They talk about the same thing over and over again.”  
“But they’re cool!”  
“They are not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Are not!” Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop and Mark set his hand on your leg in some sort of attempt to keep you from hitting your seatbelt. He had almost missed a stop sign. You giggled as he continued to drive, paying more attention to the road than to you changing the station again.  
Except, well, he hadn’t moved his hand from your thigh yet. You looked down at it, then at the radio, then at Mark, then back to the hand. Finally, it moved after a good fifteen seconds. He didn’t seem to notice.  
At last, you were at Mark’s house as you carried in your bags.  
“I’ll take ‘em,” Mark offered, grabbing your bags without letting you say anything.  
“Hey, I got my own stuff!” you laughed out.  
“I’m just so manly, though. Look at me.” He flexed jokingly as he did some kind of macho-walk to the door, opening it and holding it open for you.  
Jeez, this guy, you thought as you walked inside and sat on the couch, considering Mark would probably refuse to let go of your bags yet.  
“Where do I put ‘em?” he asked from another room.  
“You could have just put them next to the couch,” you called back. His low chuckle came back as he walked back in the room to set your bags down ungracefully.  
“Impressed yet?” he joked, flexing again. You shook your head ‘no’, though, to be fairly honest, he was muscular all around.  
But, you know, you meant it in a friendly way.  
Late at night after Mark finished his videos, you were somehow still at his house. Your friend hadn’t called, neither did she pick up when you did.  
“Son of a bitch,” you cursed as another failed phone call ensued.  
“You can still stay here if you want,” Mark reminded you as he stood in the kitchen, eating something loudly.  
“But I’ll feel bad.”  
“Don’t. We’ll stay up and play games and eat food and stuff.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Fine,” you agreed, finally, only because after the second failed call, he kept insisting.  
“It’s my turn,” Mark argued at about one in the morning as you tried to play some shooting game on his Xbox.  
“One more match,” you said, eyes glued to the screen.  
“You said that two matches ago.”  
“I lied.”  
“I thought you were my friend!” He pushed you playfully and you nudged him back. “Fine, I’m getting more food.” He stood from the couch and went behind it. What you didn’t expect was him sneaking behind you to grab the controller from your hands and playing with his arms round your shoulders.  
“God damn it, Mark!” you cursed, laughing. He laughed in response and set his chin on your head, obviously comfortable with the position he was in. You tried to look up at him, but whenever you moved your head he groaned like a child, making you stay where you were. “Let me go,” you mumbled, tired.  
“Nope,” Mark said, still cheerful and well-awake.  
“But...” You didn’t finish as he chuckled again. You could feel it more than you could hear it, which made you laugh and bob his head up and down. Finally, he stood straight and, expertly, kept playing as he walked round the couch to sit down again.  
“Freaking weirdo,” you teased him as he concentrated on the game.  
“Uh, don’t you mean ‘freaking awesome weirdo’?” he corrected you.  
“No, I mean weirdo.” He shrugged.  
“Ah, whatever. I may be a weirdo, but I’m your weirdo.” You laughed, thinking it was a joke, although, in reality, it seemed like he kind of meant it. Did he? Did you?  
After another fifteen minutes you were close to passing out. At some point you did and fell asleep with your head on the back of the sofa. Mark didn’t seem to notice until he nudged you and your head fell on his shoulder.  
“Are you asleep?” he asked you. You didn’t reply, just sort of nuzzled further into his shoulder. He nudged you again and you fell into his lap, still asleep somehow. “Jeez, now you’re the weirdo.” He set down the controller and tried to pick you up, but you didn’t seem to want to move. He rolled his eyes. Well, there’s a blanket right there, he thought, looking to his left. He grabbed it and threw it on you. He was getting pretty tired then, and dozed off, Xbox still running.  
You woke up, thinking you were in bed, but you were on some kind of soft cloth thing. You looked up and then saw legs, following them up to a torso and finally the face of Mark himself, snoring quietly. The Xbox, somehow, turned itself off sometime in the middle of the early morning, or maybe Mark turned it off...  
Mark stayed asleep as you sat up straight, rubbing your eyes and pulling the blanket closer to your body. Mark looked kind of cute when he slept, though...  
Wait, what?  
You sighed and, deciding you were still tired, tried to get back to sleep. Mark moved a little and leaned towards you, putting his head on your shoulder. You mumbled something incoherent to even yourself and closed your eyes.  
“Morning,” Mark’s voice came in. You opened your eyes once more.  
“Morning,” you replied. You looked at him through the corner of your eye and saw his eyes still closed, head still on your shoulder.  
“We fell asleep on the couch,” he said.  
“No, really?” you answered with a soft chuckle.  
“Really, really.” His deep chuckle came through again, making you laugh, until you both were fighting to catch your breath. You held your stomach and finally stopped laughing, leaning back on the couch with your head tilted back.  
“This couch is comfortable,” you said.  
“I think my lap is even more comfortable,” Mark replied.  
“What about my shoulder?”  
“Yeah, that too.” Then the hysterics came again.  
“Jesus Christ, if I laugh any more, I’m going to die,” you said as the laughing died down once more.  
“Don’t die, please,” he said, pouting dramatically. “People would be sad.”  
“Like who?”  
“Like the extremely smart, muscular, and handsome man on the couch.” You looked all around the couch.  
“What extremely smart, muscular, handsome man?” you joked. “All I see is a weirdo.”  
“Two weirdos.”  
“I am not a weirdo!”  
“Are too!”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Am not!” You laughed and stared at him, him doing the same thing to you. You both sat in silence for a minute.  
“Isn’t this the part where the guy makes out with the girl like in those sappy love songs?” you asked him.  
“Maybe,” he smiled, drawing out the word like the first time. He leaned in. You blushed. Faces inches away. So this kind of chick flick moment was actually going to happen?  
Yes, it was.  
So Mark kissed you, not for very long, but long enough to make you blush a very, very bright red.  
“What happened to the make out part?” you asked.  
“Mini moves, (YN),” he teased, poking your nose and standing up again to get more food.  
Well, that’s just Mark for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years. The nostalgia gets high after some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there's a part two for a Miss Amanda who requested a follow up! So here we are! x

"You're always taking my food," you laughed, trying to grab back the potato chip Mark had taken away.  
"I can't help it if I'm hungry," Mark said, smiling at you devilishly as he munched down the chip. You chuckled and leaned closer.  
"Is that so? Hungry for what?" Mark stared at you as took another one of your chips.  
"It's sitting right in front of me," Mark replied slyly, eating the thin chip in his hand. Quickly, you bit off the end that hung out of his mouth before you pecked his lips.  
"I think you've got all the food you wanted for today," you giggled and stood up. Mark laughed as he watched you walk towards the kitchen.  
"Well...what if I'm still hungry?" Mark asked.  
"Well...there's always dessert." You looked back at him to see a grin on his face.  
Of course, none of these moves were in vain. You two had enjoyed making each other happy over the past couple years, whether you admitted it or not. It was just those tiny little snippets that would always be the best ones.  
"(YN), you're taking all the blankets," Mark said as he pulled some covers back.  
"I'm cold," you said, fighting back for the warmth of the covers back. After a moment, Mark quit trying to get them back. Just as you were about to close your eyes, a hand wrapped around your stomach and dragged you backwards. You yelped and laughed, knowing it was Mark trying to get a compromise out of you.  
"Not so cold now, are you?" Mark asked, chin resting just behind your shoulder.  
"We'll see," you giggled, getting comfortable with both the warmth of the blankets and Mark. "Weirdo."  
"Weirdo times two."  
"Weirdo times infinity."  
"Weirdo plus me." You sighed.  
"Okay. You win." You felt the chuckle Mark made on your shoulder, which made you laugh. "We're never going to get to sleep."  
"Who says we need to?" Mark said deviously, rubbing the edge of your shirt between his finger and his thumb.  
"My brain," you said, placing a hand on his and closing your eyes. "Goodnight, Markie..."  
"Night, (NN)."  
Mark wouldn't let you into the house.  
"What's so secret in there?" you asked, trying to push through.  
"You can't look, it's a super-secret surprise!" Mark laughed, pushing you lightly away from the door as he stepped outside.  
"You've made me drive to Costco, Target, and Gamestop because you have something planned, right?"  
"I don't know." Mark grinned and handed you a piece of paper. "Looks like you'll have to take the adventure trail." As you looked at the writing on the paper, Mark entered the house and shut the door behind him.  
"Looks like I'm on my own," you said, reading over the instructions. "'Go check the car.'" You looked up to see Mark's car parked as it was usually. "Alright, then."  
You searched the car until you found a note crammed into the passengers seat, where it bore a note and more instructions.  
"Remember when we kept fighting over the radio station when I picked you up from Santa Barbara?" it read. "Now you can go inside. Go over to the couch and find a bag." You looked up. Mark must've been feeling pretty nostalgic today, you thought as you headed back to the front door.  
After looking for a bit around the couch, you found one of your travel bags sitting by the end. After searching through it, you found, inevitably, another note.  
"Remember this bag that I carried in so manly-like for you?" it asked. "Now check the cushions of the couch." You looked over to the couch.  
"Man, I wonder how long this adventure is going to take," you said as your fingers groped at a controller between two cushions. A note, just like the others, was attached to the right joystick of the Xbox controller.  
"Do you remember when you wouldn't let me play a match, so I had to take the controller away from you?" it said. You nodded and smiled, as if the note would ever hear you. You turned over the note. "What about the time we both fell asleep on the couch and you woke up in my lap, and then we laughed at it?" You nodded again, laughing. "Now you can proceed to the middle of the living room." You looked up, a big goofy grin still on your face. It hit you then as you walked to the middle of the room: Everything the notes had described happened in one day and night. The feeling of silliness and happiness filled you to the brim as the nostalgia brought it back.  
"Eyes," a voice which could only be Mark's said from the staircase. "Close 'em."  
"Alright," you giggled as you shut your eyes. You heard footsteps coming closer to you until they stopped. "Mark?"  
"Mini moves, (YN)," he said as he poked your nose, an indication to open your eyes. As you did so, a tiny little Tiny Box Tim was in your eyeline, held by Mark's hands. One finger went to the lid and pulled it back.  
Your eyes went wide as the initial shock hit you. You wanted to say something, but all you could do was stare at the contents of the little box.  
"Will you join me on this adventure?" Mark asked you slowly. You stared at the box, then him, then the box, then him again. You didn't know what to do. All you did was take a step back, and then...  
You had fallen back first onto the couch, a yelp escaping your throat as you flipped and bounced onto your side.  
"Oh, my God," Mark said, running around the couch and kneeling next to you. "Are you okay?"  
You began laughing.  
"Yes!" you giggled. Mark smiled, unsure.  
"Yes to what?" he repeated.  
"Yes to everything!" You rolled onto your stomach and started to try and control your laughter until Mark himself was laughing with you. The two of you laughed for what must've felt like ages, though it was a mere couple minutes.  
"Are you really saying yes?" Mark asked after the noise died down. You nodded.  
"Yes to everything, Mark," you told him. "To everything."


End file.
